


以你为书

by Elena159



Series: 今夏系列 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 两次世界杯与一段爱情
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Series: 今夏系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414750
Kudos: 2





	以你为书

**Author's Note:**

> TKK,半现实向

马拉卡纳美得像一个不愿醒来的梦境。

谁会在夺冠之夜说教保持良好的早睡早起习惯的重要性？没人在乎这个，和大家欢呼喝酒唱歌了一轮后，克罗斯暂时端着啤酒在一旁休息，目光忍不住粘在克洛泽身上。在决赛前一晚，克洛泽曾把他们叫到一起，在客厅里大家围一圈坐得随意，格策和许尔勒甚至懒得坐椅子或沙发，直接背靠背坐在地上，克罗斯则挨着克洛泽坐，沙发上空位还很大，不过克罗斯仍然挤在克洛泽旁边，膝盖碰着膝盖，克洛泽并没有介意这个，同样其他人也没有觉得有任何问题——他们向来随意惯了，怎么开心怎么来，谁也不需要解释或者要求别人解释什么。

“我知道你们的心情，”克洛泽开口，“在我们以那样的比分战胜巴西之后，在我们即将踏上决赛赛场之前。但我们都知道这一点，这一次我们将要做到，我们一定能做到。”

“相信我们，在美洲大陆上，我们将是第一个带走大力神杯的欧洲人。”魏登费勒跟着鼓励大家。

克罗斯、穆斯塔菲、格策和许尔勒互相看看彼此，他们都还不到25岁，他们离世界之巅如此之近。

“拿出所有的勇气和信心面对这场比赛，别在乎你还紧不紧张，有没有兴奋过了头，”克洛泽仍旧目光坚定地注视着他们，“如果你们失眠，那么接受失眠，因为第二天你们还将是最好的状态。在终场哨声响起之前，我们必须有这个信念，我们能赢，我们会赢。”

克洛泽的声音即使在比赛结束后、他们尽情庆祝第四颗星时，仍然回响在克罗斯耳边，“终场哨声已经响起了，比赛已经结束了。”

又或许不是，克罗斯抬起头，却发现之前还在和大家围着大力神杯跳舞的克洛泽，不知什么时候走到了他的身边。克洛泽的气息昭示着他已经有些喝高了，但是他看着克罗斯的眼神，依旧清澈。

“米洛？”克罗斯下意识地有点想后退，他喝得也不少，酒精点燃了太多他深埋的冲动，克洛泽站在他的眼前，而他只想伸手把他拉到离自己更近，近到能品尝他的双唇，能注视着那双绿眼睛是否可以为自己燃起火焰，如果他允许，他想拉着克洛泽离开这里，离开还在嬉闹的人群——他们承包了足够大的别墅群，有的是地方让他做些什么。

在他真的做出什么无可挽回的举动前，他只想后退，至少离克洛泽远一点。

而克洛泽从他的手里拿走了他一直端着的啤酒放在一边，“很棒的晚上，不是吗？”

他的目光跟着被克洛泽拿走的那罐啤酒，下意识地点点头。

“抬头。”克罗斯还没反应过来，克洛泽伸手抬起了他的脸，他看着克洛泽的脸距离自己越来越近，大脑一片空白。

克洛泽似乎在就要吻上他的时候停了一下，这个吻落在了他的眼睫，克罗斯闭上了眼睛。

“夜晚还很长，好好享受。”克罗斯睁开眼睛的时候，克洛泽已经离开，重新加入了人群之中。

克罗斯想追过去，站起来却又不再往前迈步。

* * *

成年人有成年人间的默契，比如对那个晚上发生的事情，克罗斯和克洛泽都选择避而不谈。但这不代表他们同时回避了彼此的接触，事实上，在大巴车上、在回程的飞机上，他们依旧坐在一起，看起来没有受任何影响。

这让克罗斯有些隐约的挫败，那个晚上发生的事就如他猜想的一样，始于酒精，也只与酒精有关。只有他为此困扰，为此在辗转反侧的时刻思索，如果他卖出了当时的一步，后面的事会不会有所不同。然而他又知道，有没有不同只取决于克洛泽，因为他对克洛泽的感情，不会有不同。

在柏林庆典上，他带领着欢庆的人群唱起了克洛泽之歌，迄今为止世界杯上最成功的射手、进球纪录的保持者，当然应有球迷们的顶礼膜拜，如果有人问的话，克罗斯的理由非常正大光明。只是他也忍不住想，如果他把这当做一次试探的表白，克洛泽会不会读懂他的含义。

后来德国队更衣室没大没小地八卦他们主帅的爱情往事时，作为主帅的家属，克罗斯意味深长地对这些年轻人说，爱情是一本需要互相读懂的书。

读不懂呢？有年轻的中场提问。

你传球给前锋，前锋没理解你的意图呢？克罗斯反问。

虽然这次大型八卦现场由于主帅回来太早被打断了，不过年轻人领悟到了，两个人在一起一定要培养感情，就像作为中场组织核心，一定要和队友建立默契一样。

而克罗斯实际想表达的意思，是你读不懂不会直接和他表白吗？就像其后的岁月里，克罗斯仍然会回想起那个在庆典现场克洛泽拥抱他的时刻，他应该理解克洛泽当时是如何看着他的——与此后经年里，别无二致。

而在那时庆典结束后、前往马德里参加皇马的季前备战前的假期，克罗斯有些时候莫名的失眠中，也会想起那个时刻。他沮丧过夺冠后那一晚只是酒精的影响，也不敢确定那个拥抱是否是自己期盼的回应，只是

“托尼，有什么事吗？”克洛泽的语气里听不出太多的情绪。

“我记得你曾经说过，有任何困难都可以找你，那么现在仍然如此吗？”克罗斯指的是世界杯开始前，他们这个房子里，克洛泽当然是一切的主管者，他也乐于帮助这些没多少大赛经验的年轻人们。

“当然，依然如此。”克洛泽等待着克罗斯接着说下去。

“我喜欢，不，我爱上了一个人，我为此辗转反侧，我担心他是否能接受我。”

电话那端沉默了几秒，“他会的，托尼，他当然会的。”

“我爱你，米洛。”

“我也爱你。”

* * *

四年后的索契。

卫冕冠军第一场输给墨西哥后，出线形势已到了最为被动的时刻，这氛围一直持续到了与瑞典的比赛前。结束了赛前的最后训练，克罗斯在酒店走廊遇到了克洛泽——他们并不住在一起，事实上，作为教练和队委会成员，场上场下各自负有责任，尤其在输球之后，他们在训练场以外几乎没什么私人时刻。

队委会有些需要商量的事情，因此克罗斯没法停留下来和克洛泽说太多的话，克洛泽也无意与他长篇絮论，只是抓住克罗斯的肩膀，偏过头在他的额头上亲了一下，“如果有什么事情，任何事情，来找我，记得我永远相信你。”

克罗斯点了点头，“我知道。”

走出几步后克罗斯回头，克洛泽仍然站在原地注视着他，他突然想起了四年前克洛泽那一句话，“在终场哨声响起之前，我们必须有这个信念，我们能赢，我们会赢。”

当地时间2018年6月23日，俄罗斯世界杯小组赛第二轮，德国2-1瑞典。

瑞典：32’ 托伊沃宁

德国：48’ 罗伊斯，90+5’克罗斯


End file.
